ONE SHOTS
by SW7KMETPA
Summary: Just another of my collections of One Shots. This one will include pairings from an earlier story. Johanna/Hector. Katniss/ Peeta. Lucas/ Helen. Ariadne/ Matt. Claire/ Jason. Sarah(OC)/Finnick. Amy(OC)/Orion.


**So. These little one-shots, will be about the pairings in Show Me How you Burlesque and Express - Tough Lover. Johanna/ Hector. Helen/ Lucas. Ariadne/ Matt. Amy/ Orion. Claire/ Jason. Sarah/ Finnick. Katniss/ Peeta. This one is on Amy and Orion. Others will follow and if you have any requests for this, or any of my other stories, just let me know. I will also be posting a follow up story to E-TL/ SMHyB, in the next few weeks. But this will not include any smut. This is purely innocent fun... :)**

Amy sat on the sofa in the living room watching Tomb Raider on DVD. Halfway through the movie and she heard the bang as the front door to the house clanged against the wall behind it. The heavy footfalls on the wooden floor in the entrance alerted her to the presence of Orion, her partner of two years, as he got home from work at the fire station. Amy would never say it to anyone other than him but she loved seeing him in his uniform.

"SHOES!" She yelled through the house, knowing that he would forget and track dirt across the floorboards. Hearing the soft grumble as Orion slipped off his boots and kicked them into the corner where the shoes were kept, Amy pressed PAUSE on the remote control, watching as Daniel Craig stopped mid fight. She smiled and, hearing the ruffle of socks on the wooden floor, looked to the open archway as Orion walked around the corner, seemingly frustrated.

He walked into the room and into Amy's open arms as she had stood, faced him and invited him in for the embrace. Orion sighed into the hold, relaxing against her, smelling the conditioner on her hair. After a few minutes, Amy pulled away from her boyfriend, looking him in the eyes as she spoke. "Long day at work?" She said seriously, draping her arms over his shoulders, allowing him to drop his around her waist. He pulled against her, pulling her flush against his body before responding.

"Incredibly." He sighed. Amy thought for a moment before turning her head to the side.

"I have an idea." She pulled on his hand and led him through the house to their bedroom, telling him to lie face down on the covers, shirt off. At first, Orion was a little confused but obliged and lay down on the soft quilt, pulling a pillow from Amy's side of the bed, to lean on, loving the smell.

Amy smiled as she heard him breathe in, knowing that he was inhaling her scent from the pillow he stole. "If you like the way I smell so much, why not just use my perfume?" She taunted as she grabbed a bottle of oil from her vanity table, making her way back over to him, leaning down on one hand to the side of him, to see his face as he responded.

Orion simply looked meaningfully at her, grinning a little. "Because then it wouldn't be your scent would it? It would be mine." He tried to roll over to see her properly but was pushed back to lie on his front as the bed dipped and he felt Amy swing a leg over him, dropping her weight down onto the back of the tops of his thighs. He looked over his shoulder at her sitting there, admiring him.

"See something you like, my dear?" He teased, tensing the muscles in his back purposefully. He heard the intake of breath on his girlfriend and smiled to himself as he relaxed the muscles again, chuckling a little at the quiet growl that came from her.

"Ever the tease." She mumbled, moving slightly to drizzle a little of the oil from the bottle into her hands, rubbing them together before pressing down on his back, spreading the liquid as best she could for the moment. Amy began kneading at the muscles she knew would be tense, removing knots and tight spots in his back.

Orion, relishing the feeling of her hands on his back, groaned into the pillow as she worked on a particularly large knot in the top of my back, relaxing more and more with every knot she removed. Orion relaxing so much into the covers, Amy thought they would consume him, as he lay there for a moment.

Amy removed herself from on top of the shaggy haired man, placing the bottle back on the vanity and leaving him to relax on the bed, returning to the living room to watch her movie. Just as she had pressed PLAY, and Daniel Craig resumed fighting, Orion walked back into the room, visibly more relaxed that he had been previously, a lazy smile plastered across his face as he sat on the sofa next to his girlfriend, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his lap. Amy simply giggled a little, her legs over Orion's, as he lazily looked up at her. Amy pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss and smiled back at him. "Feel better then?" She asked, arms wrapped around his neck, movie playing on the telly.

"Much. Thank you princess." Orion tilted his head at the sound of a gunshot on the television, and reached over to press PAUSE on the remote, before returning his attention back to Amy, who dropped her head to his, pressing their foreheads together, and closed her eyes, smiling, more to herself than to Orion. "Now then my dear. How was your day? Didn't you go out with 'the girls' this afternoon?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle.

"Yes. We did a little shopping out on the mainland." Her eyebrow cocked up as she grinned a little suggestively at Orion. Orion's grin spread across his face in a flash. "Then Helen had to take off, literally, she took off, to see Lucas, and Sarah left to go see Finnick in some kind of competition. Anywho, we did a little more shopping and then came back to the island, said hello to Jerry and Kate in the store, dropped by my cousins' house out at 'sconset, and then came home, watched Divergent and I was half way through Tomb Raider when you walked in and disturbed my peace."

Orion's grin had not died and he kept it and pressed his lips to Amy's neck. "Shopping, hm? Anything good?" He asked, growling into her neck as she softly moaned a little before pulling her head away from him.

"Hmm, maybe." She said in response. "What about you? What happened to make you so tense?" She asked, pressing her hands against his shoulder blades as he leaned his head back against the sofa headrest, clearly thinking about work.

"Hm." He grunted. "Just a tonne of paperwork after yet another big tree fire." He said, relaxing further and further into the sofa.

"Awh. Poor baby. Was the big scary Scion weighed down by all the paperwork?" Amy taunted in response, receiving a sharp look from Orion who rushed through a couple of emotions before settling.

"Hm." He growled in acceptance, and buried his head in Amy's neck again, pressing his lips to the spot just below her ear. "Big? Scary?" He squeezed her waist tighter with each word, pressing them closer and closer together.

Amy laughed quietly. "Scary? Definitely. Big?..." Amy moved to whisper in his ear. "Incredibly." She moved away from his ear after he shivered at the word. "Bigger than most anyway, except for, maybe Hector, but he is huge." Orion looked at her, eyebrows raised as she spoke, shocked at the words she spoke.

"Oh?" He said, leaning back against the sofa again, thinking quietly. "Hector is pretty huge, even for a Scion."

"Indeed he is. And oh the muscles on him." She wriggled in Orion's grasp, turning a little to drop one leg over the other side of his thighs, straddling him on the grey sofa. "Mm." She moved her hips forward a little, rubbing against Orion as he looked at her face, seeing her desire flare. He sat up, digging his fingers into her waist, hearing the gasp that escaped her.

"Hm.. Does someone like Hector?" He said, lifting her slightly as he sat up straight.

"Definitely. He is my cousin after all." She responded, smiling at the look on her boyfriend's face. Amy breathed deeply, relaxing onto Orion's chest, laying her head down on him, feeling his breathing and allowing it to relax her even further. Orion did not speak. Moments went by before Amy picked up her head and pressed her lips to his, strongly, passionately. "You really must control yourself baby." She said, pressing her hands to his cheeks. "You are the only one I desire.. Who else would I buy this for?" She said, sitting up straight, pulling her sweater and camisole up over her head, leaving her in the red, lacy bra that Claire and Johanna had insisted she buy earlier that day.

Amy smiled at the shocked look in Orion's eyes as his desire built. "I don't think red is anyone else's favourite colour. I know it isn't Hectors." She grinned at the man, whose gaze was raking over her torso. "You want to see what else I bought for you?" She looked at the silent Scion as he simply sat on the sofa, watching her, his desire flaring with every word she said. His hands gripped her tightly and she chuckled. "I'm going to take that as a yes." She said, removing herself from his lap and tucking her thumbs into the waistband of her skinny jeans..

**Mkay, there we go. Amy and Orion. :) The next one will be Ariadne and Matt and then Sarah and Finnick. :)**


End file.
